


Fast Train

by SoniaWilde



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Famous Louis, M/M, Masturbation, Omorashi, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoniaWilde/pseuds/SoniaWilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten minutes later, it was working. He still was pretty hard but it was nothing he couldn’t bear. He ignored the phone for the time and the free newspaper he took at King’s Cross was interesting enough to keep his attention. His eye landed on the sleeping singer in front of him from time to time, just to check if he was still asleep. Apart from sipping an orange juice bottle, because damn it was hot in there, Liam did nothing but sit in silence.</p>
<p>Suddenly, something grasped his attention away from the newspaper. Louis moaned in his sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fast Train

**Author's Note:**

> I really thank queuedepoisson for the time she has lost to correct my story. Go and check her works, people!
> 
> To add something boring but true, this is my first Lilo and my first bladder-desperation fic. I hope it lives your expectations, I wanted to write one of them (about both subjet) so badly for so long. Nothing more to add, really. Enjoy it and eventually let me know what you think :) 
> 
> PS: Yes, I posted it somedays ago but I wanted to see if I could fix the end. In the end, I liked it that way. Sorry about that.

Louis bit his lip as soon as the train started to leave King’s Cross station. The train moved slowly at first, with a rumbling that vibrated his seat and reminded him once again, that he should have gone to the toilet whilst he could. Even famous singers like Louis Tomlinson sometimes got stuck traveling on regional trains that didn't have public bathrooms. Louis shifted miserably in place, trying to convince himself that maybe he wasn’t as full as he thought he was. Of course he hadn’t needed to buy the water bottle gripped in his hand. He wasn’t drinking it anyway. Just watching the water waving inside the plastic made him uncomfortable.

He puffed and looked at the window, seeing nothing but a boring countryside in front of him, nothing really exciting. He shifted in his seat, getting angry with his body. What was with his bladder that it had to feel this urge right when he couldn’t in any way resolve it? The train trip from London to Doncaster was only a couple of hours, so it wasn’t unreasonable that it had no bathrooms and he knew it would have been better to have gone to the toilet when he had the chance back at the station. But no, it was useless to reproach himself now. In a few hours, the train would reach Doncaster Station, and there he would find clean toilets in which he could empty himself – just the thought made him close his legs – so he just had to wait. Not even that long.

Still shifting, he licked his lips and then reclined on his seat, hands resting over his crotch. He realized how little good staying awake would do him. All it did was make the minutes seem longer than they were, so he closed his eyes and tried to sleep. Sleeping seemed like a good idea, no one would bother him. No fan wanting a picture, nor another passenger asking him for something. It would be harder to keep control over his bladder if he was irritated in addition to desperate. The train smelled like old leather when he pressed his nose into the seat, trying to find a comfortable position. It was clear sleep was the best option for his ride and it seemed to be working, his eyes drifting shut and mind wandering towards dreams. In ten minutes time, despite his stiffened cock pressed against his palm and the pulsing of his bladder, he was asleep.  
***  
Liam Payne was not as famous a singer as Louis Tomlinson, but he aspired to be someday. Louis was more than just his inspiration, he was also his celebrity crush. They were the same age but the boy from Doncaster had become famous during his teenage years while Liam was still playing small gigs around England. Some knew him and he had even produced an album that was received quite well by the few important people he had been able to get in the hands of, but there was still hard work to do before he could travel in a luxury bus; for now, he still took the train.

His next gig, ironically enough, was right in the hometown of his favorite celebrity. Liam arrived at the station early but still almost managed to miss his train, distracted by his phone. To tell the truth, it was because Sophia, his girlfriend, started sexting him and he lost track of anything that wasn’t her semi-naked pics and ‘imagine if’ scenarios, meaning he didn’t realize the train was about to pull away. He barely managed to jump on the train the moment before the doors closed behind his shoulders, incredibly horny and with a considerable bulge to hide in his tight jeans.  
Given that he jumped in the first carriage he saw, it took some time to find his place assigned by the ticket and when he did, he had to pinch his arm. What was Louis Tomlinson doing there, in the seat across from his own? Liam sat down and looked at the beautiful boy in front of him. His cock pushed against the fabric of his American Eagle underwear, as if to remind him of all the wanks he did to Louis Tomlinsons’ poster when he was younger.

Liam shifted in his seat, trying to control himself when his phone vibrated again – directly above his right thigh – and showed a picture text of Sophia’s pink slip on the screen, at which, he mentally swore. He decided it was better to not answer Sophia and instead, he put his phone back in his pocket at least until he was at the hotel. Otherwise, he would end up jerking off on a public train where Louis Tomlinson just so happened to be seated right in front of him. He could imagine the headline: “Train wanker molested famous singer Louis Tomlinson; in related news, he has a gig tonight at Doncaster Sport Palace”. But he was not an animal, he could control himself. It wasn’t the first time he was forced to ignore an erection, it was pretty much everyday business, so he clenched his crotch and mentally ordered it to stay quiet.

Ten minutes later, it was working. He still was pretty hard but it was nothing he couldn’t bear. He ignored the phone for the time and the free newspaper he took at King’s Cross was interesting enough to keep his attention. His eye landed on the sleeping singer in front of him from time to time, just to check if he was still asleep. Apart from sipping an orange juice bottle, because damn it was hot in there, Liam did nothing but sit in silence.

Suddenly, something grasped his attention away from the newspaper. Louis moaned in his sleep. It was the exact same sound Louis made in Liam’s fantasies when he was younger: a moan almost girlish, soft and high in the tones. Louis didn’t just moan, he shifted in his sleep as well, seemingly uncomfortable as he opened his legs. Liam could clearly see he wasn’t the only one with an erection but what really caught his eyes was that, inside Louis’ sweatpants, something… moved? Before Liam knew what was going on, a dark spot was spreading, visible on the fabric.

Liam was beginning to feel like fate had it in for him that day, as he stared at Louis squirming from what appeared to be a very full bladder. How was it possible for him to meet his celebrity crush on a simple train, and then have that crush help him realise his favourite sexual fantasy at the same time? A sexual fantasy that Sophia was not up to fulfilling for him, to tell the whole truth. She felt really uncomfortable when she thought about peeing herself and had explained it plainly to Liam a long time ago, making herself understood without complaint. Still, bladder desperation remained the main category of Liam’s illegally downloaded porn videos. 

He tried to stare out the window but Louis’ predicament seemed to worsen as the time went on. Liam could look away but he couldn’t resist listening to Louis’ moans, and when he did look, he could see little spurts continuing to mark Louis’ pants. It had been around an hour and a half since the train had left King’s Cross when the situation became unbearable for Liam. He instinctively put a hand under his belt, thinking that doing so might somehow calm him down. He didn’t really believe it would help, but what else could he do? He started petting his hard dick from above the fabric of his boxers, thumb slowly stroking the head of his cock, and already he felt so full. He knew there were good reasons he had to stay quiet, couldn’t moan out loud, but it was hard to remember when it felt so good. For one, he was in public and secondly, he did not intend to wake up Louis if he could help it. He placed his other hand above his mouth to help him silence the sexual noises he was making – he definitely wasn’t the silent type. 

Unexpectedly, Louis groaned, still asleep but moving his hands to his tense crotch. The suffering grimace on his face made his lips tremble. Liam could only imagine how full and desperate Louis was, considering how fast his legs were moving, closing and opening themselves frenetically as if it would resolve something. 

Liam gnawed at his lip. His strokes were speeding up, no longer subtle, and the little spurts in Louis’ jeans were now more like leaks. Liam was sure he had never been so excited before as his breathing came heavier and heavier. His cheeks were burning, red as the sunset sky after the sunniest of days. It was a poetic sentiment that didn’t change the fact he was no better than some random maniac, publicly wanking on a train. The train was almost empty, but that didn’t make him any less of a wanker or voyer. Both really, judging by how he kept staring at Louis’ legs and crotch and how rock hard it made him, cock pulsing under his touch.

Louis continued to rearrange himself in his seat, now on his right side, curved against the train window with his knees up to his chest. When that offered no relief, he turned the opposite way, but that position didn’t last long either. Liam could just hear the long, soft groan that passed through Louis’ thin lips, followed by harsh breathing as his body trembled. The sound made Liam lick his lips and swallow hard, but his cock seemed to grow still harder. Thicker than usual in his palm, or at least that was his impression. He bit his lower lip til it hurt now that he was fisting himself, properly wanking. It was the only way to keep him from moaning loud. 

Liam still hadn’t looked away from where Louis’s cock had definitely drawn a shape on his pants, damp and sticking to him, the upper part dark from the urine already leaked. Liam wondered how much was still inside Louis’ bladder but he knew it had to be a lot. In his mind somewhere, a fantasy about Louis waking up and pissing onto his lap had begun, but it was abruptly ended by a noise that made Liam jump in place. He barely had time to cover his lap with his bag when the ticket inspector appeared from behind his back.

The inspector was an old man with a monotonous voice. “Ticket, please,” he said gently and Liam handed him his, but not without kicking Louis’ legs first. Liam wanted to wake him up, not for the ticket inspection as much as making sure Louis could hide the wet spot on his trousers before the old man could see. It pained Liam to do it since he would have watched Louis sleeping for another hour, or maybe the whole fucking day, if he could.

Louis woke up with a start, almost jumping out of his seat. The knowledge of the ticket inspector’s presence and of his desperately full bladder came to him at once and both Liam and the men could see the panic in his eyes.

“Everything’s okay, Mr Tomlinson?” the old man asked, checking Louis’s ticket, fortunately within easy reach, and Louis nodded in a dismissive rude way. The inspector didn’t make a big deal about the strange look and he walked on past them to check the passengers in the next carriage, just shaking his head.

“Sorry that I woke you,” Liam started, trying to sound normal even though his cock was reclaiming his attention in a very arrogant way under his bag, “but I thought you wanted to hide your wet… well…”

“Shut up, will you?” Louis hissed angrily. He stood up like it would make his fulliness easier to cope with, gripping the back of the chair in desperation as he bit his lips. He tried shifting his weight from one foot to another, looking up, then down again. “How fucking much will it take to Doncaster still?” he groaned, trying to hold on despite the way his need made him sweat and double over.

The sight was too much to bear for Liam, even more excited than he had been before and unable to touch himself now. If he had, Louis would have thought him some crazed sex maniac. But the way Louis’s legs pressed together, his arse bent over, those lips pressed together… oh god, Liam couldn’t think of anything but fucking him.

“T-Twenty minutes” Liam answered, in a hoarse voice before clearing his throat and trying again. “Twenty minutes and we should be there.” He felt shier than usual and quite uncomfortable on top of his arousal.

Louis let some tears fall from the corner of his eyes. “I don’t think I can make it,” he admitted, gritting the words out between his teeth. Liam watched as Louis kept jumping around the small space, frantically trying to find a suitable position for his bladder. He tried sitting down again but apparently that was worse now, so he jumped right back to his feet. Suddenly, Louis stilled and bent over, Liam watchng him with wide eyes. “F-Fuck, I’m - I’m los -“

In that now-or-never moment, Liam decided he had to go with it and take a chance. He pushed his bag aside and took Louis by his hips, shoving Louis into his lap. Louis stuttered, trying to say something to Liam, a complete stranger really, but there was no time. Liam could feel Louis’ hard cock line up against his, but then the wetness began, Louis’ bladder letting go. 

Louis leaned into Liam’s neck and groaned near his ear. The warm urine soaked Louis’ underwear, then his pants, continuing until Liam’s crotch and legs were wet too, and ended up in a yellowish puddle on the train floor. Louis’ shame was nothing compared to his relief and he couldn’t do anything – not even raise his head – for a moment while he tried to recover. Louis’ cock remained hard even after he finally released himself, Liam’s still against firm against him.

“Fuck.” Louis said, in a low voice, mouth still pressed against Liam’s neck.

“Whenever you like,” Liam replied, his hoarse voice sending a shiver up Louis’ spine. Louis turned his head so he could whisper into Liam’s ear.

“I think I should thank you, maybe exchange the favour. What do you think?” Louis teased, his hand slowly looking for Liam’s boner pinned between them, moving Liam’s wet clothes out of the way. Louis started pumping his fist around Liam, with no small amount of pleasure judging by the small noises that kept escaping Louis’ lips, but it didn’t last long. Liam was already so close earlier, that by the time Louis’ hand was on him, it took only a couple of strokes before he was coming, groaning onto Louis’ neck as he did.

“Now arriving in Doncaster” said the tinny voice from the speakers above and Louis gently lifted himself off Liam’s lap, without a word.


End file.
